


Goody-Two-Shoes

by Poppets



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, Smut, bad boy, challenge, good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppets/pseuds/Poppets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Liz have some fun during a car ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goody-Two-Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Gaudy for this. It was her idea, and it hooked me.

"Move your ass, Parker."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Liz plopped into the seat beside Michael. "You don't have to be such a bastard."

"Well, if you didn't spend so long getting ready, we wouldn't be late." Michael said as he tore out of Roswell, heading into the desert.

"Why did I have to get a ride with you?" Liz grumbled.

"I heard that."

"Like I care."

"You know it's because Maria is pissed with me and insisted on riding with Max."

"When isn't she?" Liz mumbled to herself.

"Can we not talk about it?"

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" Liz said insincerely.

"Shut up." Michael growled. "It's not like your 'relationship' is any better."

"That's none of your business."

"So, you can talk about Maria, but we can't talk about Max?" He snarled.

"Just be quiet and drive."

"It's no wonder you two aren't together any more and he had to go to Tess. You're such a goody-two-shoes. I bet you would never even consider having sex until you were married."

Michael's words had hurt Liz, cutting into her, and revealing all her insecurities. She was struggling to stop the tears from welling in her eyes. "Stop it," she whispered hoarsely.

"Aww, is baby going to cry?"

"Stop it. You don't know anything about me."

"I know a lot more than you think I do. I know that you'd cry if you ever got a B in school. I know that you're a virgin, no matter what you tried to convince us with that stupid stunt with Kyle. I know you'd never touch yourself because you would think it was wrong. And I know that you're too much of a goody-goody to ever do something like go down on a guy."

Liz was furious. Who did he think he was, judging her?

There had always been something that held her back from having sex with Max, but that didn't mean she was innocent. She was going to prove him wrong.

Undoing her seatbelt, Liz turned towards him. "Would a goody-two-shoes do this?" she asked as her hand dove under his shirt, stroking her fingers along the edge of his pants.

Michael's entire body jumped at the feel of her soft fingers on his body. "Liz, what the hell!? What are you doing?!"

"Or this?" she squeezed his growing erection through his pants.

"You shouldn't be doing this." Michael ground out half-heartedly.

"Or this?" her fingers slowly undid the button on his jeans, and then slid the zipper down. Her hand wormed inside his pants and boxers, and she wrapped her small hand around his erection. She freed him from the confines of his pants, giving her more room to move. She leaned forward, her lips inches from his erection, her hot breath teasing his sensitive skin.

Michael growled as her breath teased his sensitive tip.

"Or this?" her lips wrapped around the head of his penis, and her cheeks hollowed as she applied suction.

"Liz." Michael shouted, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

Liz lifted her head long enough to say, "Eyes on the road, and don't crash this thing."

Michael groaned as her mouth returned to him. Liz slowly lowered her head, taking more of him in. She rose up again, swirling her tongue around the tip, before descending back down. She cupped his balls in her hand, massaging them.

Michael bucked under her. He struggled to keep the car on the road, as Liz's mouth and hands drove him closer to the brink.

She knew he was close, and she sought to drive him higher. Her teeth scraped across his skin and he gave a yell, his body shuddering as orgasm washed over him.

Liz had never felt so much power. She loved being able to do this to him... to make him lose control. Desire swept through her body at the feeling of him losing control in her mouth.

Liz slowly sat back up, leaning against the door. With her eyes closed, her hand stroked up her thigh, dragging the material of her skirt up with her, bunching it around her waist. Her fingers delved under the edge of her soaking panties, and she stroked her sensitive folds. One finger dipped insider her opening, as her thumb tormented her clit. Her hips bucked as she plunged another finger into her body, increasing the pace of her thrusts.

Liz's eyes flew open as Michael's gasps and groans penetrated her lust filled mind. Her hand stilled inside her panties as her eyes locked with Michael's. "Don't stop," he groaned, his eyes almost black with desire.

Glancing down, Liz saw that he was hard again, his cock throbbing against his stomach. A groan slipped past her lips as she imagined what he would feel like inside of her. She realised she wanted him, and she wanted him badly. This might be the only chance she got.

Liz awkwardly wriggled out of her panties, and crawled across the divider into Michael's lap, straddling his erection. Michael made as if to pull the car over to the side of the road, but Liz stopped him. "Don't stop, we don't want to be late," she breathed against his ear, causing him to shudder.

Michael struggled to keep the car on the road and below the speed limit as Liz lowered herself onto his erection.

Liz stopped when she felt him pressing against her barrier. One of Michael's hands left the steering wheel to cup her breast. He pinched her nipple through her shirt then burrowed his hand under it to palm her breast. Liz's back arched and she sank down on him all the way. She cried out as pain tore through her. Her head dropped onto Michael's shoulder as she willed her body to relax.

Michael struggled to keep from moving within her, knowing her muscles needed to relax. His hand rubbed soothing circles on her stomach, and she slowly started to relax, desire, and something else she didn't want to identify, sweeping through her body.

Liz slowly started to move, raising up until only the tip of him was still inside of her, and then sinking back down.

A hiss escaped Michael at the feel of her hot, tight, wet sheath gliding over his electrified skin. He'd never felt anything this good before … anything this overwhelming in its intensity.

Liz moved faster on him, feeling herself approaching climax. Michael's hand slipped between her legs to stroke her clit, winding her tighter and tighter.

A scream was torn from Liz's throat as she crashed over the edge, her orgasm tearing through her body. The feel of Liz's tight muscles contracting around him was enough to send Michael crashing over the edge after her as he shouted her name.

Once Liz's body had calmed, she climbed back into her seat and straightened her clothing.

"Bloody hell, Liz." Michael panted, staring at her in wonder. He would never be able to think of Liz and cars in the same way again.

"Would a 'goody-two-shoes' do that?!"

The End.


End file.
